


Precious

by I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon



Series: Ahava [4]
Category: Feverwake - Victoria Lee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, I got so excited about writing this I forgot all the tags shdjfkgshfgd, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon/pseuds/I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon
Summary: Dara watched him carefully and held out his hand. “Come here, darling. We’re getting cold.”Noam smiled, taking his hand and letting Dara pull him towards the couch. Ahava put her feet in his lap and Dara handed him his cup with a tiny smile so soft that Noam felt a little drunk on the affection blooming in his chest.
Relationships: Noam Álvaro/Dara Shirazi
Series: Ahava [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734058
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty tired so I hope the notes are comprehensible. Also please give me kudos if you liked this bc I'll love you and I also did this instead of math which I think is a dumb but sexy decision.

Dara was beaming when he flew through the door, one arm full of shopping bags the other full of their daughter. He dropped everything (except Ahava) carelessly on the floor- startling Wolf into moving to another room- sat himself on Noam’s lap and wound his free arm around Noam’s neck to pull him forward and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Noam put his holoreader to the side and kissed him back. “Hel-lo. You're in a great mood today. Hello to you too, princess.” He pressed his lips against her forehead in greeting.

“Hi.”

He ran a hand over her head. “Hi. Is today a special day? Did daddy tell you?” 

Ahava shrugged and bent closer to him. “You should probably ask him yourself, he’s right next to me.”

Noam stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the favor, giggling.

“Today is just-” Dara shrugged helplessly, still smiling, “Today is a good day, that’s all.”

Noam relaxed back into the couch, rubbing a warm hand over Dara’s back. “Well, I’m glad you're having one, baby.” He shifted his focus to Ahava. “Did you have a good day too?”

She nodded earnestly. “I pet three dogs.”

“Three dogs?”

“Yes!”

“Are you sure!”

“Yes!”

“It wasn't the same dog three times?”

“No!” She gave him a cold look. “They were different dogs. They were all different sizes and colors,” she lectured.

“Maybe you miscounted.”

She put her hands on her hips. “I didn't! I can count to much more than three.”

“How far?”

“To- to- Farther than three! Like super farther.”

“Further, love,” Dara butted in gently.

“That too.”

Dara just laughed and pressed kisses to her face. “My smart little girl. My darling star.”Ahava started to giggle under his ministrations, squirming wildly but not pushing away, Noam noted. Happy under all the attention she was getting. “I’ll put everything away. Be right back.” He let Noam take Ahava and kissed them both one last time before grinning excitedly and disappearing with the bags.

“What did you buy?”

“Clothes. And shoes,” Ahava said with a pout.

“Didn't want shoes?”

“I don't want to buy shoes but daddy said I needed new boots because it’s getting cold and I grew again.”

“You did, you're getting way too big, if this continues we’ll need to build a bigger house.”

Ahava rolled her eyes but she was smiling. “No, we don't.”

“Yes, we do.”

“No, we don't.”

“What’s happening?”

“Nothing, baby.”

“Papa’s a liar!”

Dara smiled and put down three cups of tea before settling himself down next to Noam. “What’s he lying about?”

“He says we need a bigger house if I keep growing.”

Dara nodded empathetically. “Like that dog. What was his name? Clifford?”

Noam frowned. “No, he’s red.”

“Then what was his name?”

“I’ve no idea what you're talking about.”

“You do. I’m talking about that dog that- Doesn't matter.” Dara waved a dismissive hand. “Papa has a weird sense of humor sometimes, doesn't he?”

Ahava nodded, curls bouncing everywhere. “The kind that isn't funny.”

Noam gasped loudly. “How dare you? My own daughter! I will get you for this.” He started to wiggle his fingers threateningly.

“No!” she squealed, and shot off the couch. Noam chased her around the table- both laughing uncontrollably- until she hid behind Dara. “Daddy, protect me.”

Dara snorted before pointing a threatheining finger at Noam’s face. “Leave my child alone.”

Noam leaned over him, smirking. “Or what?”

“Or this.” Dara took his face in his hands and kissed him softly. 

Noam hummed softly. “Sorry, didn't quite catch that,” he said when the kiss broke. He smiled and chased after Dara’s lips to catch them again-

“Liar!” Ahava screamed, popping up from behind Dara’s shoulder.

“Jesus fucking-” Noam stumbled back in shock.

“Language!”

“Ahava, love, a little softer, you'll scare the dog, and give your poor old father a heart attack.”

“Sorry.”

“Old?”

Dara ignored him. “Come on, both of you, drink your tea.” Ahava climbed in his lap, Dara handed her her cup.

“With honey?”

Dara pressed a kiss to her hair. “And milk.” 

She smiled and happily started drinking, small hands clutching her yellow cup close.

Dara shifted his focus back to Noam. “You don't just have to look.”

“Right.”

Dara watched him carefully and held out his hand. “Come here, darling. We’re getting cold.”

Noam smiled, taking his hand and letting Dara pull him towards the couch. Ahava put her feet in his lap and Dara handed him his cup with a tiny smile so soft that Noam felt a little drunk on the affection blooming in his chest. 

“Thanks.” 

Dara smiled wider and kissed his temple.

“I wanna watch tv!” Ahava dug out the remote and started clicking through the channels. She slid off Dara’s lap and onto the carpet, one hand curving around her cup the other still clicking away.

“So small,” Noam whispered.

Dara smiled lovingly. “She is.”

“No, I was talking about you.”

Dara shoved him, hard. “I am exactly average height.”

“Sure, if saying that makes you feel better.” Dara immediately pushed him away, Noam pulled him closer instead. “Facts don't care about your feelings.”

“I hate you so much.”

Noam hugged him closer, laughing. “I’m teasing, I’m teasing, baby. Come back.” He pressed kisses against the side of Dara’s face until he stopped playfully struggling against Noam’s hold and started to reluctantly relax back against his side like a disdainful cat. 

“You aren’t even funny.”

Noam smiled widely. “You married me.”

“I did.” Dara smiled back. “I’m so glad I did.” 

Noam kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you too,” Ahava said pointedly from the floor.

Both of them chuckled. Noam bent forward to ruffle her hair. “We love you too, princess.” 

“So much,” Dara added. Apparently satisfied she turned back to the tv. Dara and him shared an endeared smile.   


“If shopping gets you in a mood like this you should do it everyday.”

Dara grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, I won't even complain about the amount of clothes you keep accumulating.”

“I need them.”

“You have a problem.”

“Not everybody can be like you mister ‘I own suits for work and ten year old sweatpants for the rest.’”

“It’s all I need.”

Dara gave him an incredulous look but didn't argue back. “Luckily for us our daughter seems to fall exactly in the middle.”

“That’s what I call A+ parenting right there. Ahava, high five.” She turned and slapped her hand against his.

“Why?”

“Because you're perfect.”

“Yeah!” She punched the air with a wide grin before going back to her tv show.

Dara’s eyes were shining with joy as he watched them. He laid his head on Noam’s shoulder. “Our little wonder,” he murmured. He shifted so he could catch Noam’s gaze. “I’m not happy because of the clothes,” he made a throwaway gesture, “they're just stuff. It’s all you and her. Just… us. Being together. Getting our own little happy ending.”

“I think we deserve it, after everything,” Noam said, stroking a hand over Dara’s cheek.

Dara sighed and relaxed further against him. “Maybe a new house isn't a bad idea,” he said after a long silence and a look to check if Ahava was engrossed in her tv series.

“How’d you mean?”

“We always wanted something further away from the city, didn't we?”

“I thought you wanted to live here.” They had wanted to raise Ahava around other children, that, besides figuring out living near downtown would be handy and the fact that this district had good schools, had motivated them to move here. It might not have been the epitome of their wishes but they had made it their home, Dara had thrived in domestic life and Noam surprised himself with how much he loved being part of a nuclear family.

“I do. And I don't want to move right now but I would like to, one day, live on a farm somewhere. With like goats and less light pollution. So it might be nice to move, sometime in the future.” Dara’s eyes became a little unfocused- lost in thought- before snapping back into focus.”You remember?”

“I do. That sounds nice.”

“Really?” Dara asked, carefully neutral.

“Yeah, my only worry is you becoming disenchanted with goats when you actually have them.”

Dara elbowed him. “Never going to happen.”

“We’ll find out who’s right soon enough.” Dara brought up his tea to hide his face but Noam caught his smile anyway.

“I look forward to it.”

Noam held out one hand and Dara placed his inside it. “Me too.” he kissed his knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> I've figured out the trick to writing which is to always have multiple works in progress so you can take turns procrastinating on them usefully. I started this yesterday so it's a little short but I realised that I never really gave Dara his farm dream (because the original was supposed to be a one shot and I didn't think) so I wanted to give them this. There's like 10 years between the end of the books and the start of this series so they also probably lived away from the city in that time and moved back bc they wanted a change of pace or something.
> 
> Also I'm European so I don't know how American cities work. I know Americans have divided the city in parts and the middle is the work part and they think driving an hour to work is okay, it's not. I'm not going to do that, it's inhuman, goodbye. Also y'all take the bus to school but what if you live very far away? Does it come to your house? I've seen it in movies but I don't believe it, just like I don't believe Girl Scouts come to your house to sell cookies, the national anthem being named Star spangled banner or the existence of murder sinks.
> 
> Anyway. Headcanons.
> 
> Noam didn't really now how to deal with curls at first? Like he kinda knew because he watched Dara for so long but he'd never actually done it because Dara doesn't like to be disturbed and has his own little routine. But he wanted to do it right for Ahava so he practiced on Dara until he was good at it and was like "How much goddamn stuff do you NEED?" the entire time because curls are bullshit. Turns out Ahava has different curls so he still has to learn but now he has an idea on how to do it.
> 
> Dara was happy Noam made the effort but also crying on the inside (and possibly the outside) because Noam was just ruining his hair and he had to do it all over.
> 
> Ahava had shorter hair as a toddler (because it's less messy) but wanted to grow it out around 3 because she thought it would be cool to have a lot of hair and now Noam or Dara have to help her braid or pin her hair up every night because otherwise they have to untangle it for 2 hours in the morning because you can't brush if you want nice curls but she doesn't regret anything because she's figured out how to do hair flips.
> 
> Ahava is weirdly attached to birds. Like she Really likes them so the back garden is just bird feeders and she likes to watch them eat every morning, it makes her feel like they're having breakfast together.
> 
> Both Ahava and Dara like goats, Ahava names one Sprinkles for no reason in particular. Noam is not jealous of the goats and the attention they get why would you even suggest that?
> 
> I think Lehrer dies pretty soon. Maybe when Ahava is around 11 - 12. That's when it's in the news a lot she starts asking questions about everything she sees on tv 
> 
> (because I don't actually think they have a conversation with her soon because Dara was like spiralling and thought "Oh god they're going to put our faces in front of the class and be like 'these men attempted to murder the chancellor and are awful human beings.'" but then they had a discussion with the school and it turns out Lehrer's incarceration isn't taught for at least a couple of years and when it is they'll have another discussion about how to handle it with the teachers, so they decide against telling her and instead start figuring out how to handle it when the time comes with therapists and explain to her that sometimes adults have nightmares too because they don't want her to normalise that being scared or trauma is something bad you have to hide but she still doesn't know the story)
> 
> which kinda strains the family so they all go to family therapy to talk about it in a way that's satisfactory but also not damaging for your 12 year old kid - so she doesn't know any details but does understand what happened in very big lines - and also just because raising a kid is hard and I think that Dara in particular has difficulty letting her go bc when he was that age no one protected him and he knows how vulnerable children are at that stage in their lives so he gets very protective which she doesn't appreciate.
> 
> Idk I just think it's important they talk about it at some level, bc kids notice it if somethings up with their parents and Noam and Dara don't want her to be worried or scared.
> 
> I've been thinking, can you see?


End file.
